Secret Valentine
by northerndownpour25
Summary: Every year since her first year at Hogwarts, Katie has received an anonymous Valentine on February 14. Will she find out who the sender is, or will the sender reveal themselves?
1. Chapter 1

February 14th. The one day of the year that really intrigued 14-year-old Katie Bell. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on Valentines Day, she had received a mystery Valentine, and every year it said the same thing. She always smiled, but she didn't know who it was that sent those Valentines. She knew it had to be a Gryffindor, due to the little lion the sender drew in the corner every time she got a Valentine through. The handwriting was the same every time, but she didn't recognise the person's handwriting. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Katie's friends, looked at her as she received the Valentine, and smiled.

"Who's it from, Kittykat?" Alicia asked, using Katie's nickname.  
>"No idea, Leesh. It's a Valentine, so they're supposed to be anonymous." Katie replied, before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. "It's the same person who sent me the others though, in previous years."<br>"How can you tell?" Angelina questioned. Katie looked at Angelina.  
>"Ange. I just know. Have faith in me, please." Katie simply told Angelina, with a small smile dancing on her lips. "Plus, every year, the sender draws a little lion in the corner. So whoever it is is obviously a Gryffindor."<p>

Soon, it was time for class. 4th year Gryffindors had Charms with 4th year Ravenclaws. Katie, Angelina and Alicia all walked to Charms.  
>"Bell! Johnson! Spinnet!" Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain called their names. He was also a fourth year. "Practice after dinner tonight, at six."<br>"Got it, Wood." Angelina replied, as she, Katie and Alicia went into Charms.

Katie seemed awfully distracted in class, but she tried to put the valentines and who may be behind them to the back of her mind, which was proving difficult. Alicia managed to keep Katie focused, with Angelina's help. Katie was just as distracted in Transfiguration, narrowly avoiding detention.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Katie still seemed distracted. Angelina and Alicia were concerned. Katie was thinking about who the sender could be.  
>"Kates. Katie." Both Angelina and Alicia said, but didn't manage to attract Katie's attention. "KATIE!"<br>"What?" Katie asked.  
>"Just put it to the back of your mind." Angelina said. Katie looked alarmed.<br>"I can't. I need to figure out who it is that keeps sending them." she replied. She had an inkling as to who the sender was, but she highly doubted it was him. Katie sighed, and ate her dinner quietly. She looked down the table to her left, and saw the person she thought was sending her the Valentines. Oliver Wood. She sighed again, tore her gaze away from Oliver and resumed eating her dinner. Oliver looked over at her quickly, and smiled, before resuming his own dinner.

**A/N: A cliffie :D Oh I am mean :D Don't shoot me! *puts bulletproof clothing on* hehe. You know what to do, people! Read and review! :D Creative criticism welcome, I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form, all characters mentioned in this first chapter belong solely to JKR.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six pm rolled around, after class had finished for the day and dinner had been eaten. Katie and Oliver were the first ones on the pitch. Katie was sat on her broom, which was hovering about a foot and a half above the ground. Oliver was stood straight, brushing some non-existent fluff off his Quidditch robes.  
>"You know, I got another of those Valentines through today." Katie mused, not looking up from picking at her nails.<br>"Oh really?" Oliver said, glancing at Katie.  
>"Yeah." Katie finally looked up from her nails. "It's gotta be the same person because every time I get one through, whoever sends them draws a little Gryffindor lion in the bottom right corner."<br>"Mmm." Oliver mumbled, just as the others came onto the pitch. They all lined up next to Katie. "Weasleys, I want you to practice hitting the Bludgers away from Katie and the girls. Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, practice your throwing and your scoring. Potter, you just chase the Snitch, concentrate on catching it, and then let it go. Girls, I'm gonna try and block your attempts at scoring." Oliver said, and opened the crate of balls. He released one of the Bludgers, freed the Snitch, which shot off, and Harry kicked off afterwards. Oliver tossed the Quaffle to Angelina, as Katie and Alicia had already taken off. Angelina and Oliver took flight straight away, and Angelina tossed the Quaffle to Alicia and Katie, who threw it and managed to get it through the hoop that Oliver had mysteriously been paying no attention to whatsoever.  
>"Oliver." Katie said, and she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He blinked and looked at her. "What's gotten into you? You've not been paying attention."<br>"No, I'm fine. I was just going th-through strategies for the game." Oliver stammered slightly. Katie looked at him, a bit suspicious, but she flew off anyway. Harry sped past her at a blinding speed on his Firebolt, and caught the snitch. He let it go again, gave it a head start and then chased after it again.

Practice dragged on for nearly three hours before Oliver called it quits for the evening. Oliver put the balls away, and carried the crate to the broom shed. Katie, Angelina and Alicia walked to the changing rooms, exhausted from practice. They took off their Quidditch gear and went up to the common room. Katie retired straight to bed for an early night, obviously tired. Angelina and Alicia stayed up for a while before retiring to bed. Harry walked straight over to his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was kicked back, relaxing, where as Hermione, as usual, had stuck her nose in a book.

When Angelina and Alicia went up the stairs to the girls dorm, they found Katie sat on her bed, staring at a white teddy bear, that was holding a red rose and a heart. It was sat on her pillow, and Katie just sat there at the foot of her bed, staring at it.  
>"Did you put this there, Ange? As a joke?" Katie finally spoke.<br>"Nope, I didn't. I don't think Leesh did, either."  
>"No, I didn't put it there…" Alicia told Angelina.<br>"So who did? It was either before practice, or during practice." Katie mumbled. She was genuinely perplexed by this. However, she put the bear on her nightstand, beside her wand, kicked off her shoes, changed her clothes, and got into bed. She shut the drapes, lay down, and went to sleep. 


End file.
